babysitting blues
by Zimfreak8
Summary: Dib accidentally turn's Zim into a Smeet.Now he is forced to care for his worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1: A minor mix up

HA, HA I'M BACK with a new Story! And it will be very different then the future an' it so bright. In fact it will be the complete opposite of it. And for some reason people have been saying they don't own Invader Zim….so yeah I don't own Invader Zim Jhonen Vasquez does. Oh and yes I would like to thank my very good friend Rinny sega for helping me with the story and being a very good friend.

* * *

Young Paranormal investigator Dib was in his room working on something that would destroy Zim once and for all. He was going threw some files that he found in Tak's ship. But he couldn't find anything that would help him until…..

" HEY what's this!"

He saw a file that said Secret case files.

" WOW a secret it's so…..secrety….."

Dib sat the thinking what he said was just stupid.

He opened the file and found pieces of paper that hade ingredients to some chemical.

"This….is….interesting these ingredients look like some kind of Irken weapon formula……and good enough to destroy Zim….I'll take it to Dad and maybe he can make it."

Dib looked up and saw Gaz staring at him with a weird look.

"Do you know how weird it look's when you're talking to you're self?" She told him coldly.

" Gaz I don't have time for this I've finally found away to stop Zim!"

" Hm….and this plan what 486 0r 487?"

Dib scaled and sighed.

" 486." He muttered.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

Dib sighed and passed her and ran down to his dad's lab.

"Dad I was wondering—"

His dad was working on something on his desk.

"Shhhh son I'm doing some thing that will change the WAY OF LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Aaaaannnd that would be….."

His Father stood up and held out some under ware.

"FLAME RESISTENT UNDER PANT'S!

Dib stared at him. People say his Dad is the smartest dad in world but some time's he wonders about that. He sighed.

"That's great Dad look I need you're help you see I have this Alie….. I mean school science project and I was wondering if you could help me make this for formula for me?"

He smiled big.

Membrane stood there.

"Hm….well if it's for you and science I suppose I could…."

"Thanks Dad you're the best!"

Dib handed him the sheet of paper.

Membrane chuckled.

"I know I am son…."

The next day Dib ran down stair's to get his formula before school today was the day he would give the formula to Zim and he will be gone forever. He ran down to his dad's lab happy as ever. His dad was working on another project.

"Good morning dad!"

"AH son you seem happy today".

"I sure am today's the day I will destroy Zim….UH I mean get an A on the science project…."

"Oh yes the formula is right over there….."

Membrane pointed to a desk with two tube's of chemicals in them.

"Be careful tho I made a ageing formula last night as well so don't get the wrong…"

"Uh dad how did you make my formula and a ageing formula in one night?"

Membrane chuckled.

"No offence son but that formula you gave me was easy even Einstein could have done it…."

"….Um never mind…."

Dib went over to the formulas. But he tripped and knocked over the formulas he caught them before they hit the ground thankfully. But unfortunately they were the same color.

"Uh on which is my formula…."

Membrane was to busy on his project to notice what Dib has just done. Dib heard the school bus he hade no time to figure out which was which.

"Aw man I can't be late. Mrs. Bitters said if I was late one more time she would send me to the underground class's…."

Dib grabbed one and ran to the bus.

Later after school Dib followed Zim to his house. Zim went inside and he shut the door. Dib knew he would never just open the door to him so he hade to think fast. He knocked on the door and disguised his voice.

"Um….excuse me but um I am selling a product you might be in interested in…."

Zim didn't open the door.

"Eh….what kind of product?" Zim asked.

"Uh well it's uh not really a product um it's...crocodile insurance!"

"…..Hmmmm….. Crocodile insurance eh…..well I guess…. HEY WAIT A MINUTE

there are no crocodile's in this part of America….."

Dib hade to think fast. Then hade an idea….

"…That's exactly what the crocodile's WANT you to think!"

Zim gasped.

"Well okay…..I've see what crocodiles do to human's….ha, ha it's actually pretty funny….okay."

He opened the door to see Dib standing there.

"So how much is this insurance…DIB!"

"Wrong move ZIM!"

Zim tired to shut the door put Dib quickly caught the door with is foot and flew it open. He quickly grabbed the formula out of his backpack. Zim saw the formula but wasn't sure what it was.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Dib smiled.

"This is—"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Zim I'm trying to tell you—"

"WHAT IS IT?"

Dib slapped him self getting very irritated.

"It's a—"

"WHAT IS IT?

"IT'S A FORMULA I MADE TO DESTORY YOUUUUUU!"

Dib shouted finally having it.

"Shesh Dib you didn't have to yell I'm Alien not def…."

Dib was steaming and thinking how could anyone ever leave with him.

"OH YOU WONT BE A ALIEN FOR LONG!"

Dib threw the formula at Zim. A cloud of smoke was every were he couldn't see.

"….UH….Zim…Hello?"

The smoked cleared finally and he could see but Zim was gone.

"Well….not exactly what hade in mind but Zim is gone and that's all that matter's…."

All the sudden he heard a sound he looked down. At his feet was a little baby but the baby was a Irken baby or otherwise known as a Smeet.

Dib gasped.

"…..Oh…….crap….."


	2. Chapter 2: Can we keep him?

WO HO you like my story YEAH FOR ME….Oh and I made on error in my story I should have made the ageing formula into Anti ageing formula. Bang's head on laptop STUPIED, STUPIED….oh well so now on its Anti ageing formula.

"…Zi…Zim?'

Zim giggled.

"UH NO I must have grabbed the anti ageing formula instead of the other formula AH DIB YOU IDIOT….WAIT…Maybe this isn't a bad thing Zim's a baby now he's helpless…if I leave him here alone he wont survive….Dib you're a genius….."

All the sudden Dib heard a voice behind him. Gaz was standing at the door.

"You're taking to you're self again you know and it's now just scary…."

"GAZ?...What are you—'

" Dad called me he said he wanted you home and stop playing around you've been failing on test's and dad's mad he wants you to study….And—"

Gaz turn's her head and sees Zim's.

"What's that?" She said pointing to Zim.

Dib jumped in front of him.

"NOTHING…."

"No….really what is it?"

"I told you it's nothing……NOW LEAVE!"

Gaz snarled and walked towards him with fury. Dib just realized that he just told Gaz off not a smart idea. She grabbed him by his shirt and threw aside. She looked down at Zim.

Dib stood up from his sister's throw.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"….Is…..this Zim?"

Dib sighed he couldn't keep a secret from her. Never could.

"Yes….it is……"

Gaz looked down and glared at him with hateful eyes. Zim, just a baby look's up at her and smile's.

"….AWWWWW…..HE'S CUTE….."

Dib almost feel over in shock when she said that.

"WHAT?"

Gaz picked Zim up and held him in her arms like a child.

"He's just the cutest little thing I've ever seen……"

Dib didn't know what was more shocking the fact that he turned Zim into a baby or the fact that Gaz thinks something's cute.

"Um…..Gaz did you just say Zim was—"

"I know weird hu but he look's so cute way cuter then a human baby. So you turned him into a baby……we'll have to get some food for him….."

"NO WAY…..I'm leavening Zim here…."

"….But Dib he would die….."

"Exactly……"

Gaz gasped.

"You're horrible…."

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Gaz come on have some since here…..that's Zim the same Zim that try's to over Earth and the same Zim that try's to KILL US ALL!"

Gaz gave him a blank stare. Dib sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going home finally my problems are solved."

Dib walked out door and Gaz followed but Zim was still in her arms. Dib stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Zim….he is NOT coming with us…."

"Oh yes he is…."

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"DIB HE IS COMEING HOME OR I WILL PUT 20 YEAR'S OF MORE PAIN AND SUFFERING ON YOU….."

"Gaz he's not going AND THAT'S FINAAALLLLL!"

2 minute's later.

Dib look's like he was attack by hungry pit bulls.

"There now……tell me is Zim coming….or not?"

Dib gulped.

"Sure…why not he, he."


	3. Chapter 3:Takeing care of an alien

Wow six reviews for only two chapters you must like it. (sniff) You like me you really like me (sniff).

* * *

Later at Gaz and Dibs house they were in the living room watching Zim.

"……..Soooo…..what do we do with him? Asked Gaz.

"Well I wanted to leave him at his house BUT SOMEONE SAID NOOO!"

Gaz walked over to Zim.

"Dib we couldn't just leave him……"

"Annnndddd why not?"

"Because he's a baby."

"I don't care Gaz that is ZIM I don't know why you don't get it threw you're thick head….UH I mean…."

Gaz turned to him and opened one eye and glared at him.

"Uh…I…I mean…a very…PRETTY thick head…."

"That's better."

Zim yawned and laid his head on Gaz's lap.

"Awww did you see that he laid his head on me…."

"Yeah real cute if he doesn't blast you first with is laser…."

"Dib you are so weird."

"Gaz please he's a green evil monster form the star's…."

Gaz put her hand on his antenna.

"Shhh you didn't hear that it's okay little guy…"

"HEY I FORBID FOR YOU TO BOND WITH HIM GAZ!"

Gaz glared and was about to hit him with all she hade but instead she got up quietly not wakening Zim up. She picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"And were do you think you're going with him?"

Gaz didn't answer. Dib followed her she went into Dibs room.

"WHAT IN A GHOST'S TOMBSTONE ARE YOU DOING?"

"SSSHHHH you idiot…..he's asleep."

"Oh sorry wouldn't want to wake up the EVIL ALIEN!

Gaz grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"I am really getting tired of you…"

She laid Zim down on his bed and covered him up.

"Oh no, NO, no, no , NOOO! He is not sleeping there!"

Gaz turned to him with eye's of fury.

"Okay….but just tonight…"

Gaz turned with a satisfied look on her face. All the sudden they heard a noise. They turned around and Zim was sitting up in bed with a scared look on his face.

"What is it?" Gaz asked.

Zim pointed to the closet door on the other side of the room.

"….sacred….." Zim let out in a little voice…

"…Scared…OH…you're scared of a monster in the closet…..?"

Dib burst out into laughter.

"HA, HA Well what do you know the mighty Irken Zim is sacred of monster's in the closet HA , HA I will never live this down!"

Gaz slapped him in the back of the head.

"It's okay. Look Zim the only thing in this room that's scary is Dib okay?"

Dib glared at his sister.

Zim laughed and then in two second's fell over asleep.

Dib and Gaz left the room.

The next day wasn't easy. For some reason Zim has been crying all morning Dib was going crazy.

"GAAAZZZ MAKE HIM STOOOOOPPPPP!"

"I'M TRYING YOU IDOIT!"

Gaz held up the crying baby alien.

"WHAT'S WRONG ZIM COME ON TELL MEEE?"

"MAYBE HE…..YOU KNOW……"

Gaz raised an eye brow.

"Ewwwww."

"Hey you wanted to keep him…."

Gaz hade a worried look oh her face.

"Yeah soo….YOU do it you're a boy anyway…."

"Nooooppe you decide to keep him and you have to take care of him…."

Gaz snarled.

"I doubt that's it….Maybe he's sad….do something to make him happy….."

Dib sighed.

"Alright, Aright I'll make him happy…."

Dib stood up and walked over to him.

"Zim…..Zim…….ZIM….SHUTTTUUUUPPPP!"

Zim immediately stopped crying.

"I'll tell you a story you wanna her it?"

Zim nodded.

"It's called the ugly alien……once there was an ugly alien he was soooo ugly that everyone…..died…….THE END!"

Zim stared at him with big eyes and a sad look. Tear's formed into his eyes.

"NO, NO don't cry again!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Zim screamed.

Gaz slapped him in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT YOU IDOIT!"

"What I thought it was funny?"

All the sudden Zim started to giggle but then it faded and cried again. Gaz slapped Dib again Zim started to giggle again. Gaz was catching on she slapped Dib hard. Zim went bursting in to laughing.

"OW…I think he like's it…OW!" Dib said as pain was hitting his head.

"It's making me feel better too…." Gaz replied.


	4. Chapter 4:Getting help

Okay well…..I would say something…but…I don't have anything to say lol. Except to tell you this is going to be long.

* * *

Unfortunately Gaz hade to stop hitting Dib his head was getting numb which made Zim cry again. But then a sound came from his stomach. Gaz snapped her fingers.

"He's hungry….duh!"

"Then feed him just make him SHUTUP!"

"What do Irken's eat?"

"How should I know?"

Gaz gave him a weird look.

"Well I don't know…..maybe because all you did was found out about Zim and his race before he was turned into a baby!"

"Well I don't what he eats!"

"Well there has to be someone….what about….you know…."

Dib eye's got big.

"No….I will not Gaz never…."

Zim started crying harder.

"OKAY LET'S GO ASK HER!"

Dib and Gaz with Zim in her arm's walk down into the basement where Tak's ship is.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Pretty sure if I'm correct when part of Tak's ship crashed here then the other part of the ship must be some were else and she's in it so all I have to do….is…..lock on her coordinates…..Found her!"

A hologram came up of Tak. Tak looked surprised and irritated.

"WHAT! HOW ON IRK DID YOU FIND ME?"

"Hi Tak it's me Di-"

"YES, YES OF COURES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"Um okay well we….uh need you're help…"

"My help?"

"Yeah you see we kind of….uh….well….we uh…."

"SPIT IT OUT HUMAN!"

"We uh….."

Gaz pushed Dib out of the way and held Zim up.

"We did this……" Gaz finally said.

Zim waved.

"Hi mommy!" he said in a cute voice it was almost to cute.

"WHAT THE IRK! THAT'S A SMEET….how did you human's get you're hand's on a SMEET!"

Dib stood up from Gaz's hard push.

"Well Tak…this is….Zim….."

Tak blinked.

"What did you idiot's do?"

"It was Dib….he turned him into a baby or skeet."

"Smeet Gaz…."

"Whatever…."

"And why are you calling me?"

"Well….what do Irken's eat….is what we need to know?"

Tak sighed.

"I can't believe you called me to ask me that….alright well they don't we don't need to eat just sometimes…."

"Well I think that sometime is now Tak."

Tak scratched her head.

"Well then anything well do…."

"What but I see Zim eat human food then fall over looking like he was dieing…."

Dib stared laughing. But Gaz glared at him.

"What…..oh come on Gaz when he doe's that it's hilarious.

"That's just when were adult's Smeet's can eat anything it's when we get older we can't eat other planet's food...now if you don't mind I need to get back to work!"

"WAIT Tak what are we going to do with Zim I don't want him here….."

"Aww to bad wish I could help….well not really…."

"Can't you take home to Irk?"

"Aaaannd why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because……I hate him."

Dib smiled.

"Um….NO…."

Dib hade an idea.

"You know…..if you take Zim home….he'll be out of you're Antenna and you'll never have to hear about Zim again…."

Tak blinked.

"Hm……you've got a point alight I will be at Earth in 3 day's….."

"What three day's?"

"Take it or leave it human."

Tak's hologram vanished.

Dib and Gaz looked at each other. Later Dib got all the food they hade from cookie's, Ice cream, Cake and Fudge. Zim was chowing it down. Gaz stood there worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if he should eat all this."

"Why?"

"I don't know…..I have a bad feeling about all this…."

"Why look at him he love's it…..and bedside's….he's a baby—"

"Smeet…."

"Whatever. He's a Smeet what could happen?"

4 minute's later.

Zim was screaming as loud as he could running around like a insane person knocking things over and jumping on things. Gaz and Dib stood there watching the hyped up alien baby.

"Oooohhh now I remember you never. EVER GIVE A BABY THAT MUCH SUGAR!"

Dib looked nervous.

"He, he. Who know?"

"DIB IF DAD CAME HOME AND SAW THE HOUSE LIKE THIS HE WOULD KILL US….FIX IT NOOOWW!"

"Don't panic Gaz it's like that old saying…."

"If Brother doesn't do anything sister pound's brother…."

"NO….what goes….up must come down…."

"What!"

"Watch…"

Dib pointed to Zim who came running but then immediately fell over asleep.


	5. Chapter 5:A Party surprise

Okay now my best friend Rinny made a story about my best friend and me called The life and time of koppy and Tak. And so now as a gift to her she will be in this fic. . And if anyone doesn't know who Gretchen is she is the girl that hade those big brace's in Invader Zim.

* * *

Later that day as Zim was finally asleep. Gaz left the house to take a break.

"Dib I'm leaving for awhile…."

"Wait you can't I have to go to Gretchen's party!"

"Why would you go to her party?"

"Because I fell a little sorry for her Gaz it's called Kindness…..try it sometime…"

Gaz glared at him and headed for the door.

"Well you'll just have to take Zim with you."

"What? Take… Zim to a party….no way he was bad enough as an adult…."

"Hey you turned him into a baby…"

"Yeah well you brought him home!"

"Well…..you have a big head….so there!"

Dill rolled his eyes. How many times in his life have people said he has a big head. Gaz walked out the door leaving Dib and Zim alone. Zim looked at Dib and smiled.

"….What are you looking at?" He said coldly.

Zim's smiled faded.

Dib laid down on the couch bored as ever he saw a little red ball on the table and picked up and started to throw it up in the air again. Zim watched in much interest. Finally after two second's of that he got bored and threw the ball. Zim stood up and ran over to where the ball was he grasped it in his little hand's and gave it to Dib. Dib was confused on what he was doing he threw the ball again and Zim retrieved it. Dib finally got the idea he was playing Fetch with Zim. Then he got a horrible idea in his big head. He opened a window and there the ball out the window.

"GO GET IT ZIM!" Dib yelled pointing out the window.

"FETCH…..GO….OUT THE WINDOW!"

Zim stood there with a confused look on his face.

"GO…JUMP…..GET IT….."

Zim twitched his antenna not sure what the heck he was talking about.

"COME ON….JUST….JUMP!"

Zim finally getting it shook his head.

"Why not?"

"…..Hurt…." He finally said in a little voice.

"Well that's the idea Zim…..man you're dumber then you were when you were an adult."

Zim sighed. Dib looked at the clock it was time for Gretchen's party.

"Well let's go…."

Dib grabbed his backpack.

"Here get in here no one well see you in here."

* * *

Zim jumped inside and Dib walked out the door with Zim in his backpack.

Dib was in front of Gretchen's house he could hear people in the backyard.

"Okay Zim….whatever you do….don't say anything…." Dib said walking up to the door.

"Okie dokie!"

"I JUST SAID DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Dib looked up and saw Rinny who was a girl in his class.

"Hi Dib……why are you talking to you're bag?" She asked.

"I um……So hi Rinny!"

"Come in."

Dib walked in. Rinny led Dib to the backyard where not many people were at playing. Dib sat his backpack down.

"Okay Zim where here if anyone sees you you'll be found out…on second thought….maybe you should be seen….no the Gaz would kill me…okay just stay here…."

Zim saluted and smiled.

"DIB you made it!"

Dib turned around to see Gretchen.

"Oh hi Gretchen."

"Where eating cake come on."

Dib walked over with Gretchen leaving Zim in the bag. Zim was already bored he peaked his head out and saw the cake on the table.

"..Mmmmm…..cakey…." He said to himself.

He jumped out of the bag and walked over to the cake.

Meanwhile Gretchen , Din and Rinny were talking.

"So Dib what's you're hobby's?"

"Well Paranormal is my thing I have to say like last week I thought I saw a vampire beaver but I found it was just Bigfoot….I couldn't get a picture of him…..then when I got up close I found it was just a hairy man…."

Gretchen and Rinny blinked.

"That's uh….inserting Dib…."

"Um yeah Dib…so tell me what's it like having Membrane as you're DAD?"

"It must be awesome!"

"Well it's—"

Dib looked over at the table and saw Zim on top of the table.

"AAHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"It's….Ahhhh?" Rinny asked confused.

Dib turned to Rinny nervous.

"HU…NO…it's uh what meant was…… ZIM GET OFF THE TABLE!"

"Excuse me?" Gretchen asked.

Gretchen and Rinny turned around to see Zim. Everyone looked at Zim. Zim sat there with cake all over his face.

"…..Hi….I gotta cakey!"

"AAAHHHHH ALIEEEENNNNNN!" Gretchen screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: Gaz's anger

Well okay first off Invader Chelsea I would love to put you in my story really I would but I've all ready figured out everything in the story:(. But I promise in my next fic I'll put you in as a big part kay:)And thanks everyone for the nice reviews. And this well be a very short chapter sorry. But the next one well be much longer.

* * *

Everyone screamed and ran around like idiots. Zim wasn't sure why there were doing that but he decided to join in the screaming. Zim screamed. Dib panicked. Usually he would find this wonderful but the fear of what his sister would was unspeakable. He quickly grabbed Zim and put him his backpack and snuck out of the party everyone was to scared to notice. Dib ran to his house and shut the door.

"Shew…..that was….to close…."

Dib glared at Zim.

"ZIM!...I said not to do anything!"

Zim hade a sad look on his face.

"Me…sorry's……"

Zim looked at his feet.

Dib sighed.

"Whatever…."

Dib left the room.

* * *

The next morning Gaz walked out side to get the paper she always did when Dad wasn't there. She saw the front lines. It read. BABY ALIEN AT PARTY! 

Gaz stood there then she clinched her fest.

"DIIIIBBBBBBBBBB!"

Dib was watching TV and Zim was sitting next to him. Dib heard Gaz's angry scream and jumped up. She came in with the angriest face he hade ever seen on Gaz.

"Now….Gaz listen before you pound me I just want to say….IT WAS ZIM'S FAULT HE WAS THE ONE WHO GO OUT OF THE BAG!"

Gaz pointed to the kitchen

"ZIM IN THE OTHER ROOM NOW……I don't want you to see this." Said Gaz in a very cold voice.

Zim stood there then nodded and left the room.

"Gaz….GAZ WAIT!'

Zim could hear pounding sound's from other room. Gaz walked into the kitchen.

"Okay…so….who's hungry?"


	7. Chapter 7:Daddy

Okay hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in two day's. Well here's a long chapter for you to make it up. :).

* * *

It as been two days and Dib and Gaz are very tired.

Late that night.

Gaz was playing her Game slave she hade to take a break. Zim was laying on the ground drawing with some crayons while Dib watched. Zim sat up and handed a picture he did of him and Dib and Gaz.

"…..Hey that's pretty good…..you're pretty good artist Zim…." Dib said with a smile.

That was proudly the first comment he hade ever given Zim since they met.

Zim smiled. Then he rubbed his eye and yawned. Gaz looked up from her game.

"Some one's tired….."

Gaz sighed and turned off her game.

"Come on let's go to bed….."

Dib stood up.

"No it's okay Gaz I got him."

Gaz raised an eye brow.

"But you never—"

"Gaz its okay take a break…."

Gaz shrugged and continued her game.

"You ready Zim?"

At Dib's surprise Zim reached his arms out to him. Dib picked him up and took him into his room. Dib laid him on his bed and tucked him in.

"Okay now get some sleep Tak should be here tomorrow to get you…."

With that he walked to the door.

"Goodnight daddy…." Replied Zim in a almost too cute sorta way.

Dib froze and turned around to Zim who was looking at him.

"…..What did you just call me?"

"Daddy!" He repeated in a more cuter tone.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm not you're daddy…."

Zim turned his head in confusion.

He walked over to Zim and looked him in the eye.

"Me…Dib….."

"Da…..ddy….."

"Diiiiibbbbbbbb!"

"Daaaaddddyyyyy"

This time Zim giggled. Dib sighed.

"Come on Zim I'm not you're dad I'm surprised you even know what that is…."

"Well you's see…..All smeete's like's me wish's they's hade a daddy but we's scared to tell eachother's because we's afraid we'd be make fun of……"

Dib blinked.

"You mean….all this time you've wished you hade a dad and a mom…even when you where an adult?"

Zim smiled and nodded.

"Well…..okay if it make's you happy you can call me….daddy….."

Zim smiled big and yawned big then he laid his head down and was fast asleep.

Dib quietly left the room. He turned around in the hallway to see Gaz standing there.

"AH Gaz….don't scare me like that……"

"Did you just let Zim call you…daddy?"

"Maybe I—"

At that moment they heard a knocking sound on the door. Dib ran to the door and opened it.

"Tak?"

There stood Tak with her human girl disguise on.

"Yes, yes it's nice to see you to now let's get this over with."

Tak walked in the house nearly knocking Dib over.

"But….you weren't suppose to be here till tomorrow….?"

"I came early the sooner I get the brat the better….now where is he?"

Gaz came down form the second floor.

"He's in Dib's room…."

"What's he doing there?" She asked.

Dib and Gaz looked at each other.

"…Asleep….duh it's like ten o'clock."

Tak sighed.

"That's pretty dumb for you to do but you're human's so this isn't a surprise…"

She walked up the stairs to Dib's room.

"Wait!" Said Dib running up to her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look Smeet's shouldn't be sleeping they should be training for combat….."

"Combat…..he's a baby!"

"Look Dib thing's don't work like they do on you're planet. On are planet when a Smeet is born then it is immediately taken to training."

Dib and Gaz looked at each other once more.

"That's….bad…." Gaz said with a little anger in her voice.

"Yeah….I mean….no wonder Zim was such a jerk he never hade anyone to love him or anything you use kid's as thing's!" Dib replied disgusted.

"Please human….love….we don't need that. And Zim was born a jerk not because of no family….we are born to serve the empire and nothing else'….now I will just take him home and hel—"

She reached for the door but Dib put himself in front of the door.

"NO….I'm not letting you take him…."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me….I'm not letting you take Zim back threw all that he's just a baby for crying out loud!"

"Let me get this straight…..you made me drive all the way to Erath just to give me a stupid speech about on how are planet take's care of are kid's?"

"Well…..yes….."

Tak glared at him.

"Out of my way!"

"NO…..I changed my mind. And look at this way Tak…..do you really want Zim to be with you for 6 month's on you're way back to Irk?"

Tak's eye's where wide. And she sighed.

"Once again human you have a point. But I don't see why you have compassion for him…he need's a hit in the head…"

Anger came into Dib's eyes.

"He…need's a family……"

Tak rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine whatever….."family" then is what you think he wants thin fine."

Tak turned and walked out the door.

"You owe me human…."

Tak slammed the door behind her. Gaz turned to Dib with a smile.

"That…was….the nicest thing I've ever seen you do Dib…."

Dib sighed.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"And the dumbest.

"What?"

"Dib what are we going to do now…we take care of Zim forever!"

"Why not!"

"Because, Zim won't be a baby for ever he'll grow up Dib and we don't know anything about Irken's or what they eat or ANTHING!"

"No sweat Gaz I'll just look in Tak's ship for everything about Irken's….."

"And what about food…..he can't eat ice cream and cookie's forever…."

"No….I'll just ask Tak to bring a lot of Irken food once in awhile I'll pay her I'll work delivering news paper's if I have to…."

Gaz sighed.

"Dib…..you're heart is in the right place….but we can't and you know it……Zim has to return to his normal age…."

"But….."

"Tomorrow we have to find a cure….."

Gaz left the room. Dib sighed and was wondering why he was doing this for Zim….Zim his enemy the one who try's to take over Erath the evil alien…..but the past few day's he's been with him he's noticed he hasn't acted like his normal self at all……..he acted….like….a friend to Dib…..


	8. Chapter 8:Mr Yong

Okay everyone good news! I will make The future ani't so bright 2! What will it be about you ask? No IDEA! Still thinking but I'm sure something will pop into my head sooner or later……any minute……yep…..well why'll we wait here's another chapter.

* * *

The next day Dib told Gaz to meet him and Zim at there dad's lab's.

"Okay so what are we doing here Dib?"

"Okay look you where right we have turn Zim back. And since my dad made the Anti-ageing formula maybe he made a ageing formula!"

"Wow how long did it take you to think up that brilliant idea? Gaz said sarcastically.

Dib glared at her.

"Whatever let's just find it…."

Dib put Zim in his backpack and went inside followed by Gaz. There were scientist everywhere they hade to be careful with Zim there.

"Dib are dad is in Tokyo giving that speech on that no flame under ware thing."

"I know but I'm sure we can find it and make the formula….."

Dib and Gaz stared walking to there Dad's office.

"Okay we get the formula and get the—"

Dib ran into a scientist knocking him to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH sorry I—"

"WHATCH IT KID!" The man said sharply.

"Who are you brat's how did you get in here?"

A rather short man came running up to them.

"OH Mr. Yong are you injured?"

"I'M FINE Matt…..these brats just knocked into me…."

The short man studied Gaz and Dib and gasped.

"OH MR.YONG these are Membrane children."

Mr. Yong's face turned from hatred to a smile.

"Pardon my anger children my name is Mr. Yong I work for you're father….."

He shook Dib's hand but Dib got a bad vibe from him.

"Let me guess……you are….Dib?"

"That's right."

He turned to Gaz.

"And you must be little Gazy…."

Gaz hissed at the man.

He jumped back.

"Um….yes I….well….what brings you here?"

"Where looking for my dad's office……"

"Oh yes it's down that hallway…."

"Thank you…."

Gaz grabbed Dib's arm.

"Come on Dib let's go quick." She whispered.

But Yong grabbed Dib's shoulder.

"Hey you're father tells me you know a lot on Paranormal yes?"

Dib nodded.

"Well…..did you see the paper this morning…..they found a baby alien…HERE in this city not to far were you live….."

"Really that's…amazing……" He said trying to act surprised.

"Listen I got to go……"

Dib ran to catch up with his sister.

Yong watched Dib catch up to his sister.

"……Matt……"

"Ye….yes sir?"

"I want a background check….on that boy….."

Dib and Gaz where almost to the office.

"Okay Dib I did not like that guy at all……"

Zim peeked his head out of the bag.

"No's likey……" He replied.

"It's okay Zim….don't worry if there is anyone that's going to throw water on you then knock you out and lock you up and put you on autopsy table and then dis—"

"DIB!"

Dib looked down to see fear on Zim's face.

"What I mean is……no one's going to hurt you….."

Gaz stopped at the door that read .Membrane.

"This is it…"

There was a tiny window on the door she peaked threw it.

"But there's scientist in there…."

"Well just go and leave Zim here….."

"Dib we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He's a bbbaaaabbyyyy we can't leave him alone here he could get into something and you know……"

Dib stood there.

"That is there weirdest thing you have ever said….look he's fine…."

Zim started jumping at Dib.

"See Gaz he's jumping for joy he wants to stay so bad."

"Uh….. I don't think that's what he's doing….."

"Hu?"

Dib looked down and Zim wasn't jumping at Dib he was trying to tell him he needed to go.

"I'll let you take care of this….."

"NO GAZ I……"

She opened the door and walked in.

Dib sighed.

"Come on…..let's go….."


	9. Chapter 9:Hide and Seek

Ha ha tricked ya didn't I? You see it was part of my plan to see If you really liked this story to say I'm quitting it BUT I'M NOT QUITING IT! YAY you. And this chapter might be a little like Monster's INC……So? Just because I'm 14 doesn't mean I don't like Pixar movies……okay you seriously didn't need to know how old I was OO….CURES YOU BRAIN YOU MADE ME SAY MY AGE. Brain:" Silence you fool! Eh okay ignore all that crap I just said.

* * *

Dib and Zim walked around the halls to find a bathroom. 

"Well Zim I don't see one but there is one...but wait there has to be one because if there wasn't then wher—"

Dib stopped he finally realized Zim was gone.

"ZIM? Zim….aww man this isn't my day….."

Dib called out his name at least 20 time's but he was no where to be found.

"Okay don't panic Dib what's the worst that could happened….."

Image's were in his head of Zim getting caught and being dissected or chopped up or in a tube or—

" NO, NO I can't think that he has to be here some where….he better be or Gaz will get me for sure."

Now image's of Gaz putting his head in the toilet or throwing him out the window or putting all his paranormal stuff in his head while he was sleeping were going threw his head. He shudder at the thought of that.

"ZIM WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dib heard a little giggled behind him turned to see Zim standing there giggling.

"ZIM DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU HADE ME WORRIED."

Zim's smiled turned into a frown.

"Me's sorry….."

Dib sighed and started breathing again.

"It's okay just don't do it again."

Zim smiled a dumb smile and ran down the hall giggling.

"NOT AGAIN! ZIM WAIT!"

Dib took off after the baby alien. He stopped to see Zim hiding behind a Poop cola machine. Zim giggled with joy. Dib was catching on he let out a little laugh and pretended to not see he was there.

"Were is he…..my gosh he is good I swear were could he be….."

Dib ran to behind the machine were he was.

"GOTTCHA…..hu?"

Zim wasn't there.

He turned around to see Zim behind him.

"How did you?"

Zim laughed and ran to find another hiding place.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaz was looking threw some file's but couldn't find anything to do with Zim's ageing. Heck she couldn't even read some of these file's there was a bunch of Science mobo jumbo on it. A scientist noticed Gaz and walked over to her.

"Excuse me but what are you—"

Gaz turned around with flaming eye's and hissed.

The scientist screamed and ran out of the room.

"Hmp…..idiot….." She said to her self.

Gaz got very tired of looking threw all the files.

"This is more of Dib's thing I'll just take them all to him…..Great now I'm talking to myself like Dib doe's….."

She shrugged and walked out the door. She searched for Dib and Zim but couldn't find them until she went down one more hall and saw Dib on his four's crawling on the floor.

"HA, HA I'm going find you Zim FE FI FO FUM---"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

Dib jumped hitting his head on a chair he was under.

"I….I was looking for Zim…."

"YOU LOST HIM?"

"NO, NO he just uh…."

"BOO!" Zim screamed jumping out a trash can that was on the floor.

"See he was fine the hole—"

Dib was cut off when they heard voices and footstep's Dib grabbed Zim and they ran to a janitor's closest.

They could hear the voice's getting closer. They recognized the voice it was Mr. Yong and Matt.

"Matt make sure that new cure for dust bunny's test is running right okay?"

"BUT, BUT MR.YONG….sir…..what about the alien child?"

Yong put a hand over Matt's mouth.

"SHHHH……I don't want any of this to get out with the guy's go it I don't want them to think I'm crazy like that Membrane son Dib!"

"BUT SIR…..he's somewhere in this City!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!...Okay look I made a few call's and I found some guy's who would try and find that little alien for me then when the time is right I'll show him to the world and finally be a better scientist then Membrane…..WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR MATT GO COME ON!"

The two man left and Dib creek the door and walked out worried about who The guy's were.


	10. Chapter 10:He's right

Well eh don't ask why…..but I felt like doing this story again. So Enjoy

* * *

It was later that night when everyone was almost deliriously tired. But there suffering wasn't over as Zim started to cry. Gas and Dib were lying on the couch trying to ignore the crying alien.

"…..Diiiibbb…..get….Ziiim…." Gaz said barely awake.

"Gaaazzz…..you're turn….." Dib replied.

"I'll tell you were I saw Bigfoot the other day if you get up!"

When Dib heard that he shot up and ran to Zim and picked him up.

"Okay! Now tell me were he was!" Dib asked walking back to Gaz.

"Go look in the mirror and you'll see him…" She said opening one with a chuckle.

But Dib was not amused. Dib ignored though his sister's joke for Zim was still crying.

"Okay! Please stop Zim! Pllleeeaassssee stop!" Dib said desperate now.

But Zim continued to cry. Dib was quickly trying to think of way's to stop the sobbing baby. Dib then started to throw him up in down.

"uuuuh Dib I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Gaz said looking at her brother.

"Gaz! Don't tell me what to do okay!" Dib said looking back at her.

When Dib stopped throwing Zim in the air Zim immediately threw up all over Dib.

"AHHHHH!" Dib screamed jumping back surprised.

"Told ya….."

* * *

Later that night Dib was cleaned up finally and saying goodnight to Zim which he never thought he would.

"Well….I'm not happy about what you did….but I guess it was mostly my fault………I don't look like Bigfoot…..Do I Zim?" Dib asked sitting on the bed.

Zim gave a little laugh and nodded.

"Geee….thanks….IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOU'RE DIB HU?" Dib said giving Zim a playful noogie.

Zim laughed in a almost so cute its sick way.

Dib stopped realizing he was actually getting along with him.

Zim looked at the picture Dib hade on his desk of him and his father and Gaz. Zim picked it up and smiled showing it to Dib.

"Muka to meme…" Zim said pointing to the picture in some gibberish baby/Smeet language.

"Yep….that's me and my dad……." Dib said holding the picture.

"You know……you're lucky Zim….."

Zim turned his head in confusion.

"You don't have parents…..you don't have to deal with a dad that never comes home….or a mom you've never even met…."

Zim looked at the ground and gave a little sigh.

"No's…..youis……lucky's……" Zim said trying to get the word's out right.

"What?...Zim look you don't know my dad okay….he's never home and when he is home….he doesn't care…..I hate it…."

"Well's….sometimees..you's get's mad's….at people you's love when they do's thing's.

You don'ts like. But you's have to love thems anyway's there's all you's got's…." Zim said looking back up at Dib.

Dib blinked he was shocked Zim even knew about family or love.

"Wow….Zim that has to be…..the smartest thing you have ever said…"

Zim smiled and nodded.

"Yep's….I's watch's tv's….." Zim said looking proud.

Dib chuckled as Zim laid down and fell fast asleep. Dib quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"….Maybe……Zim's right………wow never thought I would say that in one sentence!" Dib said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: I don't belong

Well I'm glade you guy's still like my story I see XD.

* * *

Dib walked to the kitchen were Gaz was sitting and playing….what else but her Game slave 2. Dib sighed and sat down.

"Well it's been two week's Gaz…" He finally said after a moment of silence.

"Annnnnnd?" Gaz said irritated that he made her lose concretion on her game.

"And? Gaz….we can't keep him you know that!"

* * *

Upstairs Zim could not sleep he tossed and turned but it was no use he finally sat up and got out of bed. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room but stopped at the kitchen door listening to Gaz and Dib's conversation.

"Why not Dib he's no trouble really…"

"Gaz! He's an ALIEN! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Alem?" Zim whispered to himself.

"So? Sometimes I wonder if you're an alien but i'm fine.."

"Gaz come on! Look I know he's cute now but just wait! One day he won't be cute little Zimmy anymore! He will be the evil Irken that wants to DESTORY EARTH!"

Zim flinched at Dib's reaction.

"Dib what happened to the "We can change him!"

"Well that's because I didn't want Tak to take him then I wouldn't have a chance to catch Zim if he went back to Irk….Gaz like I said he's cute and sweet now but one day he will change and maybe destroy us!"

"Whatever…" Gaz said returning to her game.

Zim walked back to his room sadly was he really going to be like that?

He opened Dib's door and was about to jump back to into bed when he saw some files on Dib's desk. He ran to his desk and looked at them it was him well at least normal him. He didn't remember those times all he remember was being a smeet. He smiled seeing the pictures of Gir eating tacos but then his smiled faded when he saw some evil plan's for Earth that Dib stole.

"……I….Am…evil……" Zim said sadly and slowly.

He laid them down and thought to himself.

"….Dib's right….they's don't need's me arounds…"

With that Zim sat up and grabbed his bed cover's and made a rope he threw it out the window and begin to climb down it. He hit the ground hard but didn't really care. He immediately sat up. He walked towards the street and looked back at the house one last time. Then he turned to look forward ahead and started to run away. He ran and ran tell the house was no longer in sight.


	12. Chapter 12:Jake

Okay everyone sorry that chapter was so short this well be longer.

* * *

It was the next and Gaz hade just woken up. She walked into Dib's room to get Zim.

"Zim come on lets g-"She stopped and gasped to see Zim was gone.

Down stairs Dib was just poring his orange juice when.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBB! Came Gaz's scream from upstairs.

The scream made Dib spill his juice everywhere but he didn't care he ran upstairs to see what was wrong.

"Gaz what's wo-" He stopped to see Gaz pointing out the window. Then he looked around the room.

"Where's Zim?"

Gaz pointed out the window once more.

"HE FELL OUT OF THE WINDOW?" Dib screamed.

Gaz gave him a stupid look and pointed out the window with a snarl.

"He's gone!" She replied.

"You mean the fall KILLED HIM?"

Gaz pulled her hair in frustration.

"NO! HE RAN OFF!" She screamed.

"Ooohhhh……why didn't you just say that Gaz?"

Gaz just shook her head sadly and ran past him almost knocking him over.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" She said running out the door.

* * *

Dib and Gaz splitedd up and it seemed like hours….well it really was hours and there was no sign of Zim anywhere. Dib sighed and sat on a park bench.

"Man…..were could he be…and why would he run off like that…..that idiot…….ZIM WERE ARE YOU?" Dib sat up and screamed one more time.

"Zim? Never been called that before." Came a voice.

Dib looked up in a tree to see a boy with spiked red hair about his age.

"Who are you?" Dib asked.

"Well….most people call me clueless…but you can call me Jake….." The boy replied with a blank look.

He jumped down from the tree and smiled.

"Sooo what's you're name kid?" He asked.

"I'm Dib….and I'm looking for someone."

"Is it this….Zim guy?"

Dib nodded.

"He's an alien….."

Jake shifted his eyes with a nervous look.

"Uhhh no offence…..but you've been watching way to much E.T." Jake replied.

"OH! Did I say alien? I mean uh….my little brother…dressed up as an alien….." Dib said making a quick save.

"Ooooh okay…."

"Have you seen him?" Dib asked.

"hmmmmm………green skin?"

"Yes…"

"…..Ruby eyes?"

"yes."

"…..antenna?"

"Yes! YES! WERE IS HE?" Dib said now irritated.

"Um don't remember."

Dib sighed about to give up but then an idea came up.

"I know I know what's going on…." Dib said reaching into his pocket.

"So don't remember hu? Well maybe my little friend…"Lincoln" can….."

"…..dude that's a penny…" Jake said looking at it.

AHHH but a shinny one…." Dib replied.

"……..OKAY I think I saw him go that way this morning.!" Jake said grabbed the penny.

"Thanks Jake!"

Dib started running off in the direction Jake told him to go.

"BUT SOME GUY WAS THERE WITH HIM THOUGH!" Jake yelled to Dib.

Dib stopped in his track's and looked back at Jake nervous.

"WHA…….WHAT GUY?"

"EHHH DON'T KNOW HE HADE A MEMBRANE COAT ON I'M GUESSING HE'S WITH THE MEMBRANE SCIENTIST!"

Dib now having a horrible feeling ran faster.

_"Mr. Yong he's up to something….hang on Zim!"_ Dib thought to him self never thinking he would ever say that.


End file.
